my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Settra Moto
Settra Moto is a young man with humble aspirations. While dreaming of taking up the responsibility of a hero, he has no interest in claiming credit or fame for his deeds. All he wants is for his deeds to help those in need and little else. If he goes credited all his life as the hero who never accomplished anything, he will deem himself as having done his job perfectly. He works under the underwhelming hero name: Qrow. This name is in reference to his avian-themed quirk, though no one outside of his inner circle has yet to figure this out. Settra was raised without a mother in his life, and he yet knows very little about her beyond what his father had told him about her. All he knows is that her quirk a form of "Bio-Energy" quirk, which has shaped the second half of his own quirk, Ascending Avian. Growing up, he was bullied for having essentially "devolved", with his quirk's primary ability being a watered down version of his father's. While his father was capable of taking in the DNA of any and all conceivable animals known, living or extinct, Settra is restricted to only claiming the DNA of Avians and their relatives. Despite the fame and popularity of his father growing up, he was never impressed by it. Instead, he took interest in Atem's partner at the time, Rai Mori who lived a far more subdued lifestyle, preferring to go unnoticed, hard as it may be with his quirk. Settra has a very easy time of getting along with people. Or, at the very least, he is quite quick to attach himself to those around him, regardless of his stoic disposition. It didn't take long for him to grow accustomed to his new family in the form of Meam Seyyada and Loa Seyyada. Appearance Thinking he's clever... Personality Every day... Pray it is not you... History Quirk and Abilities Ascending Avian Ascending Avian (KANJI ROMAJI) or A.A for short, is a Quirk of the Transformation category, allowing him to take on the form of a monstrous bird, or Phoenix as he prefers to call it. In his youth, he was ridiculed for his quirk, as many thought that his quirk had essentially devolved and gotten weaker compared to what his father has. Unlike his father who could absorb the DNA strands of any conceivable animal and merge them into a new entity, Settra was restricted to Avians and their relatives. However, what no one knew back then, was that it was "watered down" because of it's union to his mother's quirk, allowing him to "vaporize" muscle, fat and in cases, even his own blood in order to produce "Bio-Energy" to perform a variety of moves with. His father have often made joking comments about how grateful he is that it wasn't a perfect union at the risk of rendering him obsolete. The forms he assumes can alter their size to become smaller in stature than they truly are, though at the cost of some of his strength and power. As the quirk has been developed through the absorption of multiple beings' DNA, he has managed to acquire multiple "powers" and effects of the animals claimed which he can use to great effect, and which have become greater and stronger as he has absorbed, trained, and evolved further. Prince Prince is the first state of the A.A Quirk, a perfect union of a variety of avians, alive and extinct, together with a select couple of dinosaurs in order to make this form. Prince is stupendous levels of strong, yet it is still the weakest state of which he can achieve. The Prince takes the form of a grand avian with bright orange feathers that emits a faint glow, almost appearing as if it were on fire with how the plumes move about. Prince is about the size of an African Bush Elephant at its natural state and with a wingspan more than twice the size of that. Its size alone is an awe-inspiring sight for the beholders unless the beholder is a foe of his. Then the magnificent sight transforms into one of dread. Basic Attack... Natural Abilities Stats Relationships Trivia